


Year Groups for Story

by BritPrus8



Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8
Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Merged 5th, 6th and 7th Year 1988-89

Avery, Catherine-Slytherin

Brown, Chrysanthos-Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Lothar-Slytherin

Bulstrode, Theobald-Slytherin

Burke, Eadgyth-Slytherin

Burke, Eadwig-Slytherin

Chang, Chin-Ravenclaw

Crabbe, Victoria-Slytherin

Diggory, Vincent-Hufflepuff

Dunbar, Petunia-Gryffindor

Dunbar, Saoirse-Gryffindor

English (Blishwick), Ethel-Ravenclaw

Fawley, Hedwig-Hufflepuff

Fawley, Semele-Hufflepuff

Flint, Serena-Slytherin

Gamp, Apollo-Slytherin

Gilmour, Gilbert-Ravenclaw

Goyle, Gideon-Slytherin

Greengrass, Caturix-Slytherin

Khanna, Rowan-Ravenclaw

Malfoy, Sagitta-Slytherin

McCormack, Kirley-Gryffindor

McLaggen, Caitlin-Gryffindor

Moncrieff, Henry-Slytherin

Montague, Fleur-Slytherin

Patil, Pratima-Ravenclaw

Patterson, Robert-Gryffindor

Rennie, Paul-Ravenclaw

Rennie, Percival-Ravenclaw

Rosier, Francis-Slytherin

Rosier, Maximillian-Slytherin

Scamander, Rolf-Hufflepuff

Shacklebolt, Arthur-Gryffindor

Sheffilaw, Louisa-Gryffindor

Sheffilaw, Richard-Gryffindor

Tonks, Nymphadora-Hufflepuff

Travers, Torquil-Slytherin

Tremlett, Donaghan-Gryffindor

Vallance, Vivian-Hufflepuff

Wagtail, Myron-Gryffindor

Warrington, Mary-Slytherin

Weasley, Charles (Charlie)-Gryffindor

Weasley, Silvanus-Gryffindor

Weasley, Theodore-Gryffindor

Weasley, William (Bill)-Gryffindor

Weir, Catherine-Slytherin

Weir, Damian-Slytherin

Weir, Elizabeth-Slytherin

Weir, Louis-Slytherin

Wood, Agnes-Gryffindor

Wood, Annie-Gryffindor

Young, Nicholas-Gryffindor


	2. 1986-87 First Years

Abbott, Helga-Hufflepuff

Avery, Valeria-Slytherin

Brown, Iris-Gryffindor

Burke, Æthelflæd-Slytherin

Chang, Kachina-Ravenclaw

Crabbe, Ariel-Hufflepuff

Dunbar, Caoimhe-Gryffindor

Dunbar, Louis-Gryffindor

Farmer (Blishwick), Josephine-Ravenclaw

Fawley, Eustace-Hufflepuff

Fisher (Fitzblack), Cygnus-Slytherin

Golightly, Gilberta-Gryffindor

Greengrass, Cecilia-Slytherin

Greengrass, Cora-Slytherin

Horn, Agricola-Slytherin

Lestrange, Roderick-Slytherin

Macmillan, Lysandra-Ravenclaw

McLaggen, Clodagh-Gryffindor

McLaggen, Sean-Gryffindor

Moncrieff, Gideon-Gryffindor

Patil, Pranav-Ravenclaw

Rennie, Pamela-Gryffindor

Runcorn, Alfred-Slytherin

Shunpike, Stanley-Gryffindor

Stewart, Alexander-Gryffindor

Travers, Theodore-Slytherin

Vallance, Virgil-Hufflepuff

Weir, Damon-Slytherin

Wylie, Helena-Hufflepuff

Wylie, Wilhelmina-Hufflepuff

Yaxley, Lysandra-Slytherin


	3. 1988-89 First Years

Abbott, Frederick- Hufflepuff

Aiton, Audrey-Gryffindor

Avery, Albert-Slytherin

Bole, Lucian-Slytherin

Bulstrode, Wilhelm-Slytherin

Burke, Edgar-Slytherin

Crabbe, Valdimar-Slytherin

Derrick, Peregrine-Slytherin

Dunbar, Cian-Gryffindor

Dunn, Elora-Hufflepuff (Muggleborn)

Evans, Rosetta-Gryffindor (Hatstall wanted to put her In Hufflepuff)

Fawley, Berenice-Hufflepuff

FitzJames, Joanne-Gryffindor

Flint, James-Ravenclaw

Fuller, Anna (Blishwick)-Ravenclaw

Golightly, George-Gryffindor

Goold, Jane-Hufflepuff

Greenwood (Gamp), Helios-Hufflepuff

Greenwood (Gamp), Selene-Ravenclaw

Haywood, Beatrice-Hufflepuff (Muggleborn)

Hodge, Cato-Slytherin

Horn, Iphigeneia-Hufflepuff

Macmillan, Victoria-Ravenclaw

McLaggen, Courtney-Gryffindor

Moncrieff, Jocelyn-Ravenclaw

Nott, Narcissa-Slytherin

Patil, Prasad-Ravenclaw

Patterson, Richard-Hufflepuff

Rennie, Penelope-Gryffindor

Runcorn, Cedrella-Slytherin

Shacklebolt, William-Gryffindor

Slughorn, Henrietta-Slytherin

Slughorn, Xenia-Slytherin

Smith, Aaron-Hufflepuff

Stewart, Cedrella-Gryffindor

Vallance, Formido-Hufflepuff

Vallance, Virginia-Hufflepuff

Vane, Mary-Hufflepuff

Weasley, Bertha-Gryffindor

Weir, Andrew-Ravenclaw

Young, Bethany-Gryffindor


	4. 1989-90 First Year (Merged)

20 Upper First Years

Bletchley, Miles-Slytherin

Davies, Roger-Ravenclaw

Diggory, Cedric-Hufflepuff

Goyle, Gabriella-Hufflepuff

Higgs, Terence-Slytherin

Howatt, Aeson-Gryffindor

Johnson, Angelina-Gryffindor

Jordan, Lee-Gryffindor

Montague, Graham-Slytherin

Potter, Helena-Gryffindor

Pucey, Adrian-Slytherin

Rosier, Carl-Ravenclaw

Slughorn, Tatiana-Ravenclaw

Slughorn, Damon-Ravenclaw

Spinnet, Alicia-Gryffindor

Stimpson, Patricia-

Towler, Kenneth-Gryffindor

Warrington, Cassius-Slytherin

Weasley, Frederick (Fred)-Gryffindor

Weasley, George-Gryffindor

28 Lower First Years

Aiton, Charles-Gryffindor

Belby, Marcus-Ravenclaw

Bell, Katie-Gryffindor

Blishwick, Albert-Ravenclaw

Brown, Aster-Gryffindor

Burke, Contrebus-Ravenclaw

Burke, Elgiva-Hufflepuff

Carmichael, Edward (Eddie)-Ravenclaw

Chang, Cho-Ravenclaw

Edgecombe, Marietta-Ravenclaw

Fawley, Cassandra-Hufflepuff

Fawley, Euphemia-Hufflepuff

FitzBlack, Leo-Slytherin

FitzJames, Julia-Gryffindor

McLaggen, Cormac-Gryffindor

Moncrieff, Joseph-Gryffindor

Moncrieff, Josephine-Hufflepuff

Mulciber, Orithyia-Slytherin

Potter, George-Gryffindor

Runcorn, Alexandra-Slytherin

Selwyn, Amice-Slytherin

Selwyn, Eric-Slytherin

Slughorn, Harold-Slytherin

Travers, Euphrosyne-Slytherin

Warrington, Laura-Hufflepuff

Weasley, Edith-Gryffindor

Weasley, Mary-Gryffindor

Young, Darian-Hufflepuff


	5. 1992-93 First Year (smallest) at only 29 students

Cornificia Belby-Slytherin

Victoria Blishwick-Ravenclaw

Lucy Boots-Ravenclaw (muggleborn)

Catherine Carmichael-Ravenclaw

Colin Creevey-Gryffindor

Josephine Fawley-Hufflepuff

Sullivan Fawley-Hufflepuff

Maud Guthrie-Slytherin

Hestia Harper-Slytherin

Luna Lovegood-Ravenclaw

Metis Mair-Ravenclaw

Fabiana Moncrieff-Gryffindor

Juliana Moncrieff-Gryffindor

Victoria Potter-Gryffindor

Liriope Prewett-Slytherin

Francis Rosier-Slytherin

Rosamund Rosier-Slytherin

Cornelia Rowle-Ravenclaw

Damiana Rowle-Hufflepuff

Zacharias Smith-Hufflepuff

Vivian Spinnet-Gryffindor

Serenity Stevenson-Hufflepuff

James Stewart-Gryffindor

Cedrella Thompson (Travers)-Slytherin

Brutus Warrington-Gryffindor

Ginevra Weasley-Gryffindor

Livius Weasley-Gryffindor

Oliver Williams- Hufflepuff(muggleborn)

Benedict Young-Gryffindor


	6. 1993-94 First Year

Abbott, Hedwig-Hufflepuff

Birchgrove, Sally-Gryffindor

Brooks, Sheila-Ravenclaw

Bulstrode, Ersa-Slytherin

Bulstrode, Nemeus-Slytherin

Carrow, Flora-Slytherin

Carrow, Hestia-Slytherin

Chang, Kun-Ravenclaw

Dunbar, Fionn-Gryffindor

Greengrass, Astoria-Slytherin

Johnston, Nola-Ravenclaw

Knighton, Hamish-Hufflepuff

Lutterworth, Roberta-Ravenclaw

Matlock, Angus-Gryffindor

McCulloch, Meredith-Gryffindor

Moon, Diana-Ravenclaw

Moon, Leonard-Gryffindor

Mulciber, Otto-Slytherin

Nott, Alvina-Hufflepuff

Pencridge, Ursula-Slytherin

Pucey, Derek-Ravenclaw

Romsey, Graham-Hufflepuff

Runcorn, Arthur-Slytherin

Selwyn, Ethel-Slytherin

Slytherin, Susanna-Slytherin

Spinnet, Doris-Gryffindor

Templeton, Siobhan-Hufflepuff

Tuckett, James-Hufflepuff

Vane, Romilda-Gryffindor

Weasley, David-Gryffindor

Weasley, Lucia-Gryffindor

Weasley, Lucretia-Gryffindor

Yaxley, Lambert-Slytherin


End file.
